1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to vehicle roof structures and, more specifically, to retractable backlight apparatus for vehicles and, more specifically, to retractable backlight apparatus for vehicles having a foldable, convertible top.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A popular option on vehicles is a convertible top which is movable between a deployed position covering the passenger compartment and a retracted position in which the convertible top is folded and stored behind the rear seat of the vehicle. Such tops are provided with a backlight or rear window for viewing through the rear of the vehicle. In the past, such backlights have been formed of a flexible, transparent plastic material so as to be able to fold and move with the convertible top. However, such plastic backlight panels are susceptible to cracking over long periods of use and frequently cloud or darken which limits viewing to such panels.
In an attempt to overcome the problems encountered with flexible, plastic backlight, rigid plastic and/or glass panels have been mounted in the rear window opening of convertible tops. However, the majority of such rigid panels cannot remain connected with the top when the top is folded and must be manually detached from the convertible top prior to retraction of the top which, at best, is a time consuming and troublesome task. In those convertible top structures in which the backlight remains attached to the convertible top during the raising and retracting movements, the backlight panel must be restricted in size which limits viewing toward the rear of the vehicle.
Other vehicle roof structures have been provided in which a powered, retractable mechanism is mounted within the vehicle and connected to the backlight panel. Such retracting mechanisms, however, utilize numerous components which add to the cost of the vehicle, increase the complexity of the convertible roof structure and consume excessive space within the interior of the vehicle.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a retractable vehicle backlight apparatus which overcomes the problems encountered with previously devised retractable vehicle backlight apparatus. It would also be desirable to provide a retractable vehicle backlight apparatus in which a large sized backlight panel may be utilized. It would also be desirable to provide a retractable vehicle backlight apparatus which is simply constructed for a low manufacturing cost, minimum space consumption within the vehicle and reliable, longtime operation. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a retractable vehicle backlight apparatus which raises and lowers a rigid backlight panel independently of movement of the vehicle convertible top.